We seek to develop doctoral programs in Behavioral Sciences and Health Education and in Nutritional Sciences that will focus on cancer prevention and control. These programs are proposed as a joint effort from two Divisions of the School of Public Health (SPH), UCLA, and the Cancer Control Division of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC). In the Divisions and within the School as a whole, there are many faculty who have a demonstrated interest in cancer research and educational activities related to cancer treatment and control. They have maintained strong ties with investigators from the JCCC since its inception in 1976. Also at UCLA is a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit emphasizing cancer research and education activities. One of the five core laboratories, the vitamin and trace element core, is located in the Nutritional Sciences Division. The demographic characteristics of Southern California, with its ethnic groups at high risk of developing certain types of cancer, make UCLA a favorable location to conduct many types of epidemiologic and intervention studies related to cancer prevention. Our primary objective is to provide students with the opportunity to study and conduct investigations in the field of cancer prevention and control. Health promotion and the development and application of dietary guidelines are the two most important approaches available at the present time geared to cancer prevention efforts, which may result in reductions in cancer mortality by the year 2000. Trainees will have a emphasis in one field and will be encouraged to have a in the trainees will have a cancer research related and postdoctoal fellows in the area of cancer prevention and control and to conduct future intervention studies in the cancer field.